The Prince's Secret Love
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy is the Prince of New Mexico. Law states that he has to marry someone of noble descent. The problem he has a secret realtionship with his servant Gabriella Montez. Will they ever be able to get married before his father hands him the throne?
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince's Secret Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Servants, servants should always know there place. There place is to serve there employers. And that is how it is in New Mexico.**

**King Jack has reigned for many years and is nowhere near stepping down or dying. His wife who is Queen Lucille is to appear at his side on nearly every occasion and is too look pretty. They also have a son Prince Troy. He causes mischief and trouble for the King and Queen with rumours and pictures in various tabloids nearly every day.**

**Gabriella knows her place it is to wait on the Prince clean his rooms, groom his horses, walk his dogs basically do anything he wants her too. Within reason when she first starting working for him four years ago she was a timid young thing but firmly stated she would do anything within reason she would not work at night unless necessary and she would not sleep with Prince even if he ordered her to she would rather have no job. However over the four years the pair of go from servant and Prince to friends and are now bordering on lovers. The only problem Troy has to marry someone of noble descent something that Gabriella is not. And he has to marry before his father dies.**

**How you ask? How had they gone from friends to bordering on lovers. Well it had all happened one day when Gabriella had drawn Prince Troy a bath, it was known he would soak for half an hour before washing himself and his hair and getting out. So after an hour Gabriella presumed he was out and would need help dressing. To give Gabriella some privacy Troy always but his boxers on before he let her assist him in dressing. Though why King Jack insisted that his servant do everything for him was beyond Troy.**

**So she had made her way back to the Prince's rooms excepting to find him standing in his rooms boxers on and towelling his hair. But she didn't. Presuming he was still in the bathroom, she knocked on the door to see if he needed any assistance, she had heard a murmuring and thought that was come in. She had opened the door, caught sight of Troy towelling himself down, still naked and had fled the room leaving Troy to get dressed himself.**

**Needless to say Gabriella had been mortified and had blushed everytime she saw Troy. She mumbled and didn't look him in the eye for weeks until he asked her what was wrong. When she mumbled, wouldn't look him in the eye and a red flush had crept up her neck and taken over her face he hazarded a guess.**

"**Is this because of the bathroom incident?" asked Troy**

**If it was possible Gabriella got even redder.**

"**It is," said Troy**

**At that comment Gabriella had turned to flee the room only for Troy to grasp her waist stopping her in her tracks. She had swivelled in his grasp and demand he let go of her. But he had just backed her against the wall.**

"**Mr Bolton what are you doing?" asked Gabriella**

"**Gabriella Mr Bolton is my father I'm Troy," whispered Troy has he caged her against the wall.**

"**Troy let go of me," ordered Gabriella**

"**I'm the Prince you can't ordered me," said Troy**

"**I remember when I got this job I said I wouldn't not do anything like this," said Gabriella as Troy blew on her ear making her blush and her body tremble.**

"**Are you attracted to me?" asked Troy**

**This question made the almost dead red in Gabriella's cheek heat to a flushing crimson.**

"**You are," laughed Troy**

"**So what you have good physique," mumbled Gabriella**

**Troy's arms moved from either side of her head and his hands starting to trace their way up his arms. While his mouth descending downwards and landed in the crevice of Gabriella's neck. As he proceeded to kiss along her neck he managed to draw out a moan from Gabriella whose hand subconsciously reached out and latched onto Troy's shoulders for support.**

"**Troy," she moaned "Stop,"**

**Troy smirked against her skin as he elected another moan from the depths of her throat.**

"**Do you really want me to stop?" he asked in between kisses to her neck. His mouth now moving up the column of her throat and towards their new destination her subtle plum red lips. Before she could utter another word or moan to her despair his lips claimed hers and she fell into a breathtaking kiss.**

**So that is how the servant Gabriella Montez became the lover of the Prince.**

**I should mention that was a two years and King Jack is still around which means Gabriella and Troy have been in a secret relationship for two years. However King Jack as started talking about marriage and finding someone for Troy to start a family with to provide an heir for the throne.**

**Of course Troy wants to marry Gabriella, the law says that is no allowed so with the help of people that know Troy is looking into the laws concerning royal marriages to see if there is a way around the noble descent law. So far nothing has been uncovered. The only thing Troy can think of at the moment is abdicating the throne but that is something Gabriella won't allow. Because she knows he wants to be King that he wants to make a difference in his reign.**

**So the researching and the secrets continue.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince's Secret Love**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella sighed as she tided Troy's rooms he was away in Australia and due back in two days. She was glad that they had the technology that allowed them to communicate at such great distance. Skype, emails and mobiles made distance seem smaller than it actually was.

She was straitening the room ready for Troy's arrival when someone came into the room she was so into her task that she didn't notice until a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her midsection. She lets out a small squeak before she is twirled around and a pair of familiar lips captured her. Her prince was home.

"Hey," she whispered breathlessly once they had parted for air.

"Hey," whispered Troy resting his forehead against hers

"I missed you," she pouted

"I know baby I missed you too," murmured Troy

"You're early," she murmured

"Father noticed I was anxious," said Troy "So I had to explain the whole love affair and he's happy about it," he added

"I even found a law that abolishes the ancient law of noble birth marriages," smiled Troy

Gabriella's face breaks into a wide grin.

"Unfortunate you've lost your job," said Troy

"What?" asked Gabriella

"Well my girlfriend cannot be a worker in the royal house hold your now a member of the royal household. But we cannot go public unless we get engaged so you can still work if you want to but you have to learn about royal duties and yada yada which I know you already know," he explained

Gabriella is speechless and so just lets out of squeal as Troy spins her around and leans down to kiss her once again.

There is a knock at the door but the couple are oblivious to it. So the person at the door walks in and then notices the couple in their embrace and clears there throat. They spilt apart to see King Jack.

"Son would you care to introduce me to your love?" he asked

"Hmm um yeah," said Troy an awkward blush creeping up his neck.  
"Dad this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella my dad," introduced Troy

"Your majesty," said Gabriella with a crusty

"No need for that within the family Gabriella it's Jack," said Jack

Gabriella looked taken back at this announcement and looked at Troy who smiled encouragingly.

"I'll shall go and tell your mother of all that has happened and leave you too to reacquaint yourselves stay safe," says Jack as he departs.

Troy groans and flops back on his bed while Gabriella giggles and curls up at his side happy he is back.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince's Secret Love**

**Chapter 3**

The town, the palace was awash with excitement. Today the king was going to announce something.

The Prince's engagement was speculated around the people and the palace staff but he had never been seen with anyone.

The announcement was to be broadcasted from the palace balcony. Were King Jack would speak to the people there but as well to the whole nation.

The time had come.

"Thank you for taking the time out to gather here and in your homes and workplaces. Today marks a new day in the royal family, a change for the future. The royal family myself have been sat in the past century and it's time we moved forward. Time we become part of our nation. The marriage law that any heir to the throne has to marry someone of noble blood as been abolished. And it gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of my son Prince Troy to someone I hope you will all come to love as in a few years she could be Queen. She is not of noble birth but my son loves her dearly and he loves her. So please show your support for Prince Troy and his fiancée and Miss Gabriella Montez.

Troy and Gabriella step out onto the balcony and the crowds cheer. Gabriella glances at Troy her hand tucked in his arm. He smiles reassuringly and she faces the crows again.

Meanwhile behind them in the palace the staff begin to gossip.

"Well they kept that quite," muttered one

The royal family was becoming modern and taking its place in a modern day society. It was time for a change and the country agreed it was a good development. As cards and letters came from all over the country from noble families and none noble families congratulating them on their engagement.

The future looked very bright especially if in a few years time or more the people would have one of them on the throne. Queen Gabriella.

And this is where the story ends.

Troy and Gabriella didn't ascend the throne for 10 years upon which King Jack passed away. But in that time Troy and Gabriella had budding family 3 daughters and two sons. Mia Christina (9), Joseph Thomas (7), Eva Faith (5) Heidi Ruby (3). Joseph Thomas (7) and Edward Jack (1) who was born just after the King's death.

The family and the royal were for now complete until of course the heirs would get married and produce heirs of their own but that was a long way off.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
